


A Hotter Touch

by vamplover82



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, We Are the Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank goes to a show and meets a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hotter Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Frank pulled on his hoodie, headed out the back door of the State Theater, and started walking down the street, avoiding the side of the venue where he knew fans would be waiting. He wasn’t overly fond of the idea of walking around alone in downtown Detroit, but it was either that or head straight to the hotel. And while he was kind of tired, Frank wanted more to just have a chance to relax.

He knew there was a bar attached to the State, but he really didn’t want to run the risk with all the fans around. Which was why he was heading up the street to the Magic Stick, where he knew there’d be a bar. Plus, with any luck, he’d get the chance to see whoever was headlining there since it was still relatively early.

He got in and upstairs with a minimum of hassle, and looking at his watch, he figured that the band playing was probably the headliner, despite the fact that there weren’t all that many people there. Frank got himself a beer and went to stand against a wall.

The band was surprisingly decent, and a couple of times during their set, he found himself dancing a little bit because the music was kinda catchy like that. By the time they were done, Frank was sufficiently impressed to buy their CD. He got into a bit of a conversation with the lead singer, who was back by the merch table, already drinking a beer.

It was nice to talk to other band guys he wasn’t touring with every once in awhile. The singer, whose name turned out to be Jeremy, was pulled away a little while later by a couple of girls who seemed to be fans, and Frank took the opportunity to go get another beer. On the way over to the bar, he ran smack into the band’s keyboardist. Well, he was pretty sure it was, anyway.

“You’re in the band, right?” Frank asked, gesturing vaguely toward the stage.

“We Are the Fury, yeah. I’m Brady,” he said, holding out his hand for Frank to shake.

“Frank,” Frank replied, a little more interested in the proceedings when neither of them let go right away. “Can I buy you a beer?”

“Sure.” Brady looked a little surprised at the offer, but he followed Frank closely the rest of the way to the bar.

Frank paid for a couple and handed one over to Brady, leaning back against the bar as he took a long pull from his. They stayed there and talked for awhile, although Frank hadn’t realized quite how long until another of the band’s members came over.

“Finish up your flirting, Brady. We’re heading out in ten minutes,” he said with an exaggerated wink.

Frank stared incredulously, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Brady was a little flushed. Oh, so that had some truth to it. Well, Frank could go for that; he didn’t have nearly enough sex when they were on tour.

“My hotel is up the street if you wanna…?” Frank trailed off, watching as Brady’s face got even redder. And wow, that was just kind of adorable.

“Ye…uh, yeah,” Brady agreed. “Let me just let the guys know, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Frank nodded, finishing his beer as Brady had a quick conversation with Jeremy. Brady came back a minute later, and he and Frank took off. It took maybe twenty minutes to get back to the hotel, but it seemed like longer. Frank didn’t really know what to say, so he just kind of rambled most of the way back, trying to keep things from getting awkward. It worked better than Frank expected since he really didn’t feel all that weird about the situation, even when they were alone in his hotel room.

“So, make yourself comfortable and all; I’m gonna take a leak,” Frank said, heading into the bathroom.

He took an extra couple of minutes trying to decide whether or not he should lose some of his clothes. He ended up stripping his shirt off, which was obviously no big deal when he walked out and saw that Brady had stripped down to his boxers. And wow, yeah, that was a sight to see; definitely enough to have Frank half-hard.

With all the blushing earlier, Frank had kind of expected a little more shyness or something. And then, as soon as Frank got within reaching distance, Brady shot an arm out to grab him and yank him down onto the bed.

“Hi there,” Brady said as he undid and started working off Frank’s jeans.

“Uhhh…” was all Frank could get out as Brady got his pants down to his knees and managed a good grope.

Frank got with the program after a moment, getting his jeans and boxers off while Brady got his own boxers off. Brady rolled on top of Frank and kissed him harshly, grinding his dick against Frank’s leg in the process.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he said as he pulled back to breathe. “Lube, condom? Damn, I want you to fuck me so badly.”

Frank gulped. “Bag. In my bag. Let me –”

Frank pushed at Brady’s shoulder and got up shakily. He quickly dug through his bag, coming up with a mostly-empty tube of lube and one lone condom. As well as the dildo he sometimes liked to use if he got some time alone. And well, maybe it could be useful now.

He flopped down next to Brady and opened the lube, coating his fingers well. Brady shifted to lie on top of Frank again, obviously enjoying the full-body contact.

“Come on, come on,” Brady urged, and Frank pulled him up to rest on Frank’s stomach before sliding a finger inside him.

“Yes,” Brady hissed. “That’s more like it.”

Frank picked up the lube and handed it to Brady while starting up a steady motion with his fingers. “Maybe you could do me, too?”

He glanced over at the dildo, and Brady looked over as well, his eyes widening in comprehension. “Oh, hell yeah.”

He lubed up his fingers as well and went for it right away. By the time they both got up to three fingers, Frank was panting heavily.

“Alright, enough. Dildo now.”

Brady freed his fingers at the same time as Frank and put some lube on the dildo while Frank put the condom on.

“Ready?” Brady asked, a naughty smile on his face.

“Fuck yeah,” Frank agreed as Brady pushed the dildo into him gently, but not terribly slowly.

He sucked in a deep breath and did what he could to relax while Brady slid back so his ass was resting right next to Frank’s dick. Next thing Frank knew, Brady was lifting up, and then there was a whole lot of tight heat surrounding him. He settled his hands on Brady’s hips, resisting the urge to thrust up.

Brady apparently didn’t need much adjustment time because he started moving almost immediately. Frank knew he wasn’t gonna last long, especially when Brady started pretty much bouncing in his lap, causing the dildo to move in him and basically doubling his pleasure.

He grabbed Brady’s dick and began to jack him off quickly, hoping to make him come, too. It didn’t quite happen since he was distracted by his own orgasm. Brady kept moving on him throughout, although he went still a little bit later. And judging by the way he suddenly tightened around Frank, he came as well.

Brady slumped forward, and the two of them lay like that for awhile before Brady rolled off to the side, allowing Frank to remove the condom. He then carefully pulled the dildo out, his dick protesting a little at the pressure as it came free. After that, Frank couldn’t quite find it in himself to care about cleaning up, so he just fell asleep as he was.

When he woke up in the morning, he heard the shower running. After a few minutes of lying there, he heard the shower shut off, and Brady emerged from the bathroom, wearing his clothes from the previous day.

“Hey,” he said, back to being almost shy again.

“Hey, Frank replied. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah, I’ve gotta try to get a bus or something back to Toledo.”

“Alright.” Frank was a little surprised to find that he didn’t really want Brady to go. They obviously didn’t know each other very well, but Frank thought he might like it if they got the chance.

Brady wrote something on a pad of hotel paper and handed it to Frank. “Give me a call if you’re in the area again.”

“Sure thing.” Frank gave Brady his number as well. “Same goes for you if you’re in Jersey. Or, you know, if you just wanna talk sometime.”

Brady smiled. “You bet I will.”

With that, he left the room. Frank stared at the number written on the paper with a small smile. He was definitely looking forward to using it.


End file.
